Pensive Pronouns
by Dreamallday
Summary: An LL that goes back to our introduction to April. What if someone stepped in to stop the collapse?


AN: My first GG fic. I'm so pissed about the way the last season ended. And I just wanted to write a fic where Luke sees the light. Since it's my first attempt at GG they might be a little OOC. My apologies. And everything in _italics_ is an internal monologue. This is much shorter than I usually write but it was just such a good place to break. Anyway this fic will probably have a few chapters, I'll try to get them up quick.

And, of course, I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since she'd met April… and agreed to postpone the wedding. She couldn't really say much on the April front_. I'd had to have met her for more than 90 seconds. _Lorelai finished getting dressed to leave for the Inn, though taking far less care then she usually did. She sighed in resignation as she glanced in the mirror briefly, _What does it matter now anyhow._ Lorelai knew she wouldn't be seeing Luke tonight, he hadn't slept at her house in more than a month. _Our house…no…I guess…my house_. She walked out heading toward the inn. 

It had been their house, he'd renovated the bedroom to accommodate them both. But nothing seemed certain anymore. _Stop it Gilmore, you have to support him. He stuck by you when you put it on hold waiting for Rory. _ Then a little contrary voice buried deep inside piped up, _Yeah but you at least let him know what he was waiting for. _"Oh shut up," she exclaimed in frustration, drawing the attention of a few guests she passed on her way in. "No not you, sorry just those damn inner voices and their yodeling again," she smiled self consciously making her way to the kitchen. "Sookie, coffee."

* * *

Rory had never been very good at reading emotional cues before. The nonverbal sometimes escaped her. Marty had once called her naïve in regard to Logan's intentions. But she'd known her mother her whole life, so she could pick up the tones in her voice even over the phone. Which was why she was currently driving back to Stars Hollow. The last time she'd called home her mom had informed her that not only did Luke have a daughter, but June 3rd was now on hold…indefinitely. 

Her mom had been so excited. Not like when she'd gotten engaged to Max. She must have tried on her dress a dozen times, just like that story grandma had told at the bachelorette party years ago. In fact she only stopped trying it on because Rory had pointed out that eventually she'd start sweating in it. She'd never seen her mother so…peaceful. Not the babbling whirlwind she'd been all Rory's life. But placid like now that she had Luke there was nothing to be moving around for anymore. _And now she's moving backwards. _She picked up her cellphone, "Dragonfly Inn."

"Michel, can you get Sookie for me please."

Michel heaved his usual put-upon sigh "Alright hold on"

* * *

As requested Sookie kept Lorelai around at lunch, though she didn't seem so anxious to go off to Luke's. "Lorelai can you go check the dining room please?" 

Lorelai gave her an odd look, "Check it for what? I'm pretty sure it's still there." But she walked out of the kitchen anyway.

"Surprise!"

"Ah fruit of my loins, shouldn't you be training for your Pulitzer right now?" They sat down at a table in the back with their coffee.

"I'm pretty sure even Christiane Amanpour has lunch with her mom sometimes. And they're probably only on the same continent half the time."

"You're not painting a very happy future there for mommy."

"Hmm well you'll have to encourage your next kid to go into one of the family businesses."

Lorelai's grin faded slightly at the mention of future kids. After Rory's escape from the Gilmore Pool House they'd stayed up all night talking about what they'd missed. Lorelai told her about proposing, the gazebo, and "kids would be good". She'd been thrilled to see that Rory was completely supportive of the possible littles Danes in her future.

"Mom? Mom, what's going on? I haven't seen that look since grandma and grandpa's vow renewal."

Lorelai sighed. Rory was her mother's daughter which meant there was no escape. "I just…there's no **we **anymore."

"We?"

"Yeah when I proposed to Luke he was in the middle of this rant about how **WE **would get you back to Yale. **WE** would drag you kicking and screaming. **WE** would wait outside your classes. Now there's no we. **He** has a daughter, **I** have a daughter. **He** has plans with April, **I **have dinner alone."

"But mom that's only temporary. I mean he postponed the wedding he didn't cancel it."

"I know babe. But I thought the point of it was so we could all get comfortable before we were married. But…they're getting settled and I'm just settling. It'll be okay kid. Nothing's really changed. I have you and the Inn and Luke's still there. I just- I really liked the idea of that of finally having him here all the time."

Rory hated to hear her mother so defeated. She wanted to shake some sense into her, remind her of the 8 years Luke pined for her. But then a thought popped into her mind. _Maybe I'm working the wrong end of this problem. Maybe I should be shaking someone else._

* * *

Rory finished her lunch and chatted a little about Yale and the inn before making her escape. She ran home quickly to pick up her 'prop' and headed to the Diner. _As much as I love him I better work up some annoyance._

She walked in and spotted a young girl sitting at the counter talking animatedly to Luke's back while he changed the coffee filter. _Ah the infamous April. Well that should help set the tone. _ Rory sat beside her listening inattentively to the chatter about butterfly mating rituals or something before she made her move.

"I'll take a cup of that."

* * *

AN: Short, I know. But it's just the start. Read, Review, I'll be back shortly. 


End file.
